Surprises Unknown
by Hanzatsu-Hime
Summary: Inu Yasha enters the new world! Kagome brings Inu Yasha home with her for a week after a battle resulting in an injured Naraku. But there are two twists. One is they are alone Two is the few surprises in store IK
1. And So It Began

"Die NARAKU!" Inu Yasha yelled as he sliced down Naraku's face with Tetsusaiga. Naraku had come to meet the gang to finish them of for good and to get their jewel shards. And instead of sending Kagura or Kanna or even Kohaku, he came himself. But what he got out of all of it was a shock.

He allowed himself to be distracted by the miko to realize that the hanyou was missing. And in the end, for the first time ever, he lost. Naraku's face was full of his own blood. Inu Yasha had sliced down his face from under his left eye to the right side of his chin. For the first time since Onigumo being paralyzed from his injuries, Naraku was wounded.

"Damn (pant) you, (pant) half-breed. (pant) You, (pant) and that miko!" Naraku said as the blood came oozing out of his face by the gallon. "Even though (pant) you injured me (pant), I shall (pant) finish you off HERE AND NOW!" Naraku suddenly let out his miasma poison from under his kimono and disappeared into the smog.

"(cough, cough) Can't (cough, cough) breathe." The group complained.

"Don't (cough, choke) worry. I'm all (hack) over it." Kagome exclaimed. She pulled her bow and arrows and shot it at the source. In seconds, the miasma was gone. "Phew. Glad that's over." Shippo said as he whipped his forehead with his right arm. "Maybe…" Kagome whispered aloud.

"Wutcha mean Kagome?" Shippo asked. "Well, I've been learning all about demons from Kaede. From how long they live to how quickly they heal," Kagome explained. "And from what I saw, that wasn't enough to kill '_The Almighty Naraku'._"

"Yeah," Inu Yasha agreed, "Even you could've survived that, Shippo." "Inu Yasha, be nice." Kagome scolded.

"So, what do we do now?" Sango asked. "Well, we could go back to Kaede's." Kagome suggested. "Huh? Why?" Inu Yasha asked. "From what I saw of that wound, Naraku will be out of our hair for about a week." Kagome explained. "Really?" Inu Yasha asked, unsure. "Yup. I'm actually positive that he'll be gone for a whole week. We can use this time to take a break. Ya know, stop shard hunting and relax." Kagome suggested.

"Well, we do deserve a break if ya ask me. So, lets head back to Kaede's and rest up while he's gone." Inu Yasha declared. "Alright, a break! I thought we'd ALWAYS be shard hunting and never take time off." Shippo exclaimed merrily as he skipped down the road. _Awww, he's so cute when he's happy._ Kagome thought to herself. When she did, a small smile crept on to her face. Inu Yasha happened to see this.

__

'Huh? What's she's smiling about?' Inu Yasha thought. '_She's probably happy to go home and do those stupid tests. Why bother? They're a waste of time if you ask me. All you do is write down the answers to dumb questions on a scroll and then you get higher in that hellhole if you do good. Man, am I glad the feudal era DOESN'T have that. I feel sorry for Kagome. If I were her, I'd drop out and stay here where you don't have to worry about future stuff. Then, we'd be able to spend more time together and I wouldn't have to worry about her coming back._

'Yes, I admit it, I love Kagome. I'm crazy about her. She's beautiful, kind, intelligent and caring. And her scent… Oh man how I love that scent. I don't know anything that smells better than Kagome. Not even Kikyo smelt half as good as her. I just wish she felt the same. But why would such a perfect angel even consider loving a lowly hanyou like me?

'Maybe if I were human, Kagome would love me. Yeah, it would work. It was going to work with Kikyo so why wouldn't work with Kagome? Yes, I've decided. When the jewel is whole, I'll use it to become human so Kagome will love me! Yes, it'll work! What a marvelous plan! I can't wait!'

"What can't you wait for Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked, snapping Inu Yasha out of his thoughts. "Hu- What?" Inu Yasha asked confused. "You just said 'I can't wait'. What can't you wait for?" Kagome asked again. '_Oh-no! I thought out loud! Gotta make something up, QUICK! Uh…uh…oh! I know!' _"I was, uh… saying I can't wait until we get to Kaede's so I can go take a nap in my tree." Inu Yasha lied between his teeth. "Oh, well, you don't have to wait anymore." Kagome said happily. "Huh?" Inu Yasha asked a bit shocked, not understanding what Kagome meant. "We're here. Kaede's village." Miroku explained as the all walked into a village that belonged to Kaede.

"Oh." Inu Yasha sounded a bit disappointed. '_I thought you meant something else…' _"Well, I gotta get going home," Kagome told her friends. "Gramps and Sota are probably trying to summon me back to the well and mom is probably making dinner for four tonight." Kagome smiled to herself again.

"Feh, whatever. Just go." Inu Yasha exclaimed rudely as he ran off towards the Goshinboku. Everyone he left behind stared in the direction he ran off in confused. "Well good-bye to you too!" Kagome yelled just as rudely and made her way to the well. The others looked in both directions and sighed. "Here we go again." They all said together and headed for Kaede's hut.


	2. The Invatation

__

'That stupid jerk!' Kagome thought as she stomped her way to the well. '_I can't believe it. I didn't even do anything and he just says 'Just go!' and runs off to his precious tree. Man, he's a big pain sometimes. I should have sat him when I had the chance. He was so rude to me for nothing. I mean, I'm hardly ever around to do something to him 'cause I'm always busy with my studying or searching for shards, for him by the way, and…Oh! Now I get it. I never spend time with him so he probably thinks I hate him or something._

'But, I thought I love him. I mean, of course I love him. I'd give my life for him. I'd do anything for him. I'd be his love slave if he'd let me. I love him so much that if I loved him anymore; my heart would explode from the feeling. And it's so intense, that…

'Whoa! Slow down girl. Stop getting your hopes up. He loves Kikyo, not me. The only reason I'm even around is to detect his precious shards. If he could, he'd get a different shard detector. He hated me since the very beginning and it hasn't changed since! But maybe if we just spent some time together, one on one, alone, maybe we could get closer and he won't hate me anymore, not as much hopefully. Yeah, it's worth a try.' So Kagome, thinking her idea would work, turned around and walked to the Goshinboku.

__

'Man, I suck.' Inu Yasha thought as he sat in his tree. '_How much more of an ass can I be? Honestly? I mean, she didn't even DO anything and I blew my top off by telling her to go, as if I didn't care she was leaving. Man, if I ever do anything so stupid again, someone kill me. I'm serious. If I ever… (_sniff, sniff_)_

[Oh no! She's coming! She's probably gonna 'SIT' me to hell, no, the center of the earth! Well, I DO deserve it, so I'll take it like a man and except my punishment.' Inu Yasha sucked up the air around him to make his chest look bigger (with muscles) and waited for Kagome.

After a few moments when nothing happened, Inu Yasha let the air loose, sighed and said in a soft yet loud voice, "Okay Kagome, you can come out now. I know you're here." When Inu Yasha finished talking, he looked over to the north side of the clearing and watched the bushes shake and Kagome pop out. Kagome dusted her skirt a bit as she walked towards Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha peeked at Kagome from the corner of his eye. '_Hmmm…she doesn't SEEM upset.' _Inu Yasha thought. '_Oh no! She's doing that… that…INNOCENT thing again. On no! I'm dead. It's now official. I'm a walking dead man. I might as well dig the hole while I have the chance.' _"Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered sweetly. '_Oh no, here it comes…'_

"Do you want to come to my time this week with me?" '_Oh, I'm gone, I'm gone, I'm…alive? But…but how?' _"Wuh-what did you say?" Inu Yasha asked to make sure he was still among the living. Kagome started to blush a bit. "I wanted to know if… if you…might want to, ya know, maybe… come to my time this week. Just you and me. So maybe we could get to know each other better. I just feel like we're strangers who just met yesterday or something. If we go to my time, we can get to know each other better and we'll be able to… ya know, maybe… become…friends… Unless of course you're busy."

__

'Ka-Kagome wants to spend some time ALONE with me? At her house? Just the TWO OF US?! YES! This is GREAT! I mean…' "Sure, okay. But where is your family?" Inu Yasha asked curiously. "I'm not sure," Kagome responded, "All I know is that they went on a trip for a month, and they're coming back next week." "Oh. Okay. Well, let's get going then." Inu Yasha said as he yawned and jumped from the tree. "Okay." Kagome responded as she turned around and started to walk towards the well.

Just when she took one foot forward, she felt a force pull her into the air and she landed on something warm, unharmed. She opened her eyes to see that she was on Inu Yasha's back. Kagome smiled and thought to her self as they made their way to the well. '_This is the start of a beautiful week.'_


	3. The Modern Era Awaits

When Inu Yasha pulled up to the well, Kagome slowly slipped off and was about to jump in, when… "Wait," Inu Yasha exclaimed suddenly as he put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome turned around to face him to see what was up. "Isn't the new moon this week?" "Huh? Oh yeah! It is. Sorry." Kagome whispered. "What're you sorry for?" Inu Yasha asked confused. "I forgot when the new moon was. That's the most important time of the month for you, and I forgot. I can't believe it." Kagome added the last comment in frustration. '_Oh, how could I have forgotten? The man I love is in danger on one night each month, and I forgot it! Man, I am so stupid.'_

"It's okay," Inu Yasha told Kagome with a small (very, very, VERY small) smile, "I sometimes forget myself." Kagome smiled at this. "Thanks Inu Yasha, for making me feel better. Even though that probably wasn't your intention." Kagome whispered again, but Inu Yasha caught the last thing she said and was very upset. "WHAT?! You think…" But before he could finish, Kagome had dragged him by the arm into the well.

__

'She…she thinks I wouldn't want to make her feel better? I mean, she doesn't **have to **remember. Why did it make her angry? Could it be Kagome might… might care for me a lot more than I think? No, she couldn't. Her grandpa chases me away with those special spell scrolls and she probably wishes she could do the same. I'M NOT SAYING SHE CAN'T! I'm just saying if she had them ON her, she would.'

As they landed, Inu Yasha asked "Kagome, do you think I don't care about you? Be honest." Kagome faced him with shock written all over her face. _I knew it, she doesn't. _"Wuh-why?" Kagome asked (obviously) shocked. "Be-because I, uh, just wanted to know. You sounded like you thought I might not even care if you were crying." Inu Yasha explained. "Well, you save my life numerous times. But when it comes down to feelings, you don't even seem to bother to care." Kagome admitted. "Well then, we're gonna have to fix that, won't we?" Inu Yasha said with a smug smile.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked, being shocked for the second time today. "I said we're gonna have change that. In fact, I know just how to do it. For this whole week, I promise I'll ALWAYS consider your feelings. No, ya know what, from now on, okay?" Inu Yasha promised her while smiling, knowing Kagome would like that. "Uh, okay. Thanks Inu Yasha." Kagome thanked, still shocked. "Ya know, I think I outta thank you for things from now as well." Inu Yasha said villain-like as he picked Kagome up bridal style and leapt out of the well. When they landed, Inu Yasha whispered into Kagome's ear, "Thank you for joining me on that trip." And walked Kagome into the house.


	4. Lunch Time at the Zoo!

When the two lovebirds reached the house, all that was heard was Inu Yasha's stomach growling. "Uh, sorry," Inu Yasha apologized while blushing, "It's just, I haven't eaten since lunch." '_But that was 3 or 4 hours ago.' _Kagome thought. '_I guess demons are really different.' _Kagome giggled at this and Inu Yasha became curious. "What's so funny?" Inu Yasha asked, thinking Kagome was laughing at him. "Huh? Oh, nothing." Kagome responded.

"C'mon Kagome, tell me." Inu Yasha begged as he watched Kagome put instant ramen in the microwave. "It's nothing." Kagome repeated. "Feh, whatever. I promise to be nice to you from now on and you can't even tell me why you were laughing." Inu Yasha reminded as he plopped down angrily in a chair at the kitchen table. "I'm sorry Inu Yasha. You're right. I was just thinking how demons and humans are so different. It just made me giggle." Kagome explained as she handed Inu Yasha his bowl of ramen and sat down.

"Wutcha mean by that?" Inu Yasha asked, not understanding what was so funny. "Well, think about it. Demons can take on the form of a human, but have creature-like traits. They have amazing abilities, stronger then the creature they relate to. They are also way stronger then humans. Oh, and the reason I laughed, they have WAY bigger appetites." Kagome explained.

"Well, yeah. But they are also similar in some ways." Inu Yasha added as he finished off his ramen. "Oh yeah? How?" Kagome asked. "Well, like you said, they both have human forms. They both fight for their lives and not all humans have small appetites like you, Kagome." Inu Yasha pointed out. "True, true." Kagome agreed as she also finished off her ramen.

"Well, Kagome," Inu Yasha asked sadly as he stared into his bowl. "Yeah?" Kagome looked at Inu Yasha to see him hiding his eyes. '_I wonder what's wrong.' _Kagome thought. "We just compared demons and humans. But, where to half-breeds fit in?" Inu Yasha finished. _Oh! Now I understand. _Kagome stared at Inu Yasha in understanding.

All of a sudden, Inu Yasha felt two arms wrap around his shoulders. Inu Yasha looked to his side to see Kagome. "Well, I don't know where ALL half-demons belong," Kagome answered, "But I know this one belongs right here, with his friends and family." Inu Yasha stared at her in shock. "Family…like Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha asked, confused. "Well, kinda I guess. But I meant us, your friends. Even if you don't realize it, we're all like family in a way. We see each other almost every day, we look out for each other and when someone is sad, we comfort them, like now." Kagome explained as she tightened her grip on his shoulders.

Inu Yasha smiled and put one of his hands on hers. "Thanks Kagome," Inu Yasha thanked, "I needed that." "Well I'm glad I could help." Kagome said as she gave him one last tight squeeze then walked over to the pot of ramen. "Hey," Kagome called, "There's still some left. You want some?" "YES! YES! YES! Uh-hem. I mean, yes please." Inu Yasha exclaimed as he held up his bowl for more. Kagome giggled. _Awww, he looks like a lost puppy. How CUTE!' _"Okay, here." Kagome walked over and poured some more into Inu Yasha's and her bowl.

But right when Kagome was about to take a bite, ramen hit her cold in the face. Kagome wiped it off and look at Inu Yasha with a mix of anger, shock and confusion on her face. "Hey, family doesn't laugh at each other." Inu Yasha whispered with a smirk on his face. "Oh yeah?" Kagome responded as she got some ramen on her spoon. "We'll see." And with that said, ramen hit Inu Yasha on the head. "HA HA HA HA!" Kagome laughed at how cute he looked.

"Ha ha ha… no, wait Inu Yasha. I wasn't laughing at YOU! I was laughing at how…NOOO!" Kagome tried to plead, but it was too late, a ramen food fight had begun.


	5. Then & There

After a half an hour of ramen flying everywhere, they stopped the fight. They cleaned up the kitchen and the dishes. Then, Kagome took Inu Yasha upstairs to find a change of clothes, but to no avail. "Man," Kagome exclaimed as she looked through her closet, "I could've sworn I put dad's old clothes in here for special keeping." "It's okay Kagome. I only got my outer kimono shirt dirty. I'll just take that off." Inu Yasha explained. "Okay, okay. Have it…" Kagome couldn't continue what she was saying because something red and wet flew at her face. "I'll get you back for that." Kagome smiled as she stood up. "You can well as hell try." Inu Yasha responded with an equally sized grin.

"Okay, but maybe later. I've gotta change my clothes. Now get out! Shoo, shoo." Kagome exclaimed loudly as she pushed him out the door. "Alright, alright. I'll wait downstairs, okay?" Inu Yasha asked. "Okay." Kagome answered. She was just about to close the door, when… "Wait!" Inu Yasha put his hand in front of the door to stop it. "What?" Kagome asked. "Need any help?" Inu Yasha asked with a devilish grin. Kagome gave a small smile and slammed the door in his face, trying to act upset. "Go downstairs now. You're starting to sound like Miroku." Kagome then locked her door and went to find something to wear in her closet.

__

' Believe me,' Inu Yasha thought as he went downstairs, '_if I turned into Miroku, you'd BEG me to make sure this week never ended.'_

Inu Yasha was now sitting on the couch, trying to figure out how 'the metal box with people trapped inside it' worked. But then, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. '_Yes! She's done. Now she can watch this metal box with me and…I mean show me how it works. Yeah, that's it.' _Inu Yasha thought as he got up. "Kagome?" Inu Yasha called. "Just a second Inu Yasha," Kagome yelled down the hall, "I have to put our clothes in the washing machine." Inu Yasha didn't know what she meant by 'the washing machine', but he guessed it washed clothes for you.

"Kagome, when your done, do you wanna watch the metal box with me?" Inu Yasha asked. "Hold on, I can't hear you because of the machine." Kagome yelled again. "Oh, okay. I'll wait." So, Inu Yasha sat there for a few moments until he heard Kagome's footsteps again. "Now," Kagome said as she walked towards the family room, "What were you saying Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha turned to face Kagome to talk to her, but couldn't believe his eyes.


	6. The 1st Night

****

RING RING RING! RING RING RING! It was the phone. The two immediately opened their eyes, stared at each other for a second, blinked and jumped. Kagome raced to the phone, blushing like crazy, and Inu Yasha just sat there, his face as red as his kimono. But he was thinking something totally different from embarrassment. '_Dammit!' _Inu Yasha thought, '_The one chance I get to be with Kagome, and the phone rings. Stupid phone! That's another plus we have in the Feudal Era, no interruptions when you're about to make-out! Well, unless a demon attacks, then…'_

Just then, Inu Yasha saw Kagome walk back into the room, her face now a bright pink. "Who was that?" Inu Yasha asked in his regular rude tone. "Huh? Oh, it was my mom." Kagome responded. "Oh." Inu Yasha whispered, a bit embarrassed. "She said a surprise is coming for me tomorrow, but she didn't give me a hint about anything." Kagome explained. "Well, you'll just have to wait 'til then." Inu Yasha told her. "Yeah," Kagome said with a muffled sigh. "Oh! I think the clothes are down now. Let's go get them." "Okay." Inu Yasha agreed and followed Kagome to the laundry room.

When they got there, Kagome rushed in and rushed out. She handed Inu Yasha his kimono top and said, "I have to go change upstairs. Meet me up there when you're done, okay?" "O-okay." Inu Yasha whispered, a bit nervous and turned around. "Oh, and Inu Yasha?" Kagome called. "Yeah?" Inu Yasha responded as he turned around to face her. But when he did, something hit him in the face. Inu Yasha looked at it to see it was Kagome's school uniform. Inu Yasha looked up at Kagome in confusion to see her half way up the stairs with a smug smile on her face. "Gotcha!" was all she said before racing upstairs. Inu Yasha just blinked a few times, sighed, smiled and whispered, "That's Kagome for ya!" while leaning against the laundry room door, waiting a few moments for Kagome to get ready.

After waiting a few minutes, Inu Yasha grew tired, so he figured he had given her enough time and ran upstairs. When he got to her bedroom door, he knocked on it a few times and called "Kagome?", no answer. So, he tried again, no answer. So, Inu Yasha gave himself permission, because he was worried, and let himself in. When he got in, he saw an empty room with no Kagome. But, he did see the window open. So, he walked over to it. He then noticed a small ladder up against the wall leading to the roof. So, Inu Yasha jumped up there in search for Kagome.

What he found, though, kinda shocked him. It was Kagome wearing pink silk pajamas; the shirt had spaghetti straps and went to above her belly button and caprees went to her knees. There were also Sakura blossoms all over them. But what shocked him the most was that she was just lying on the roof, gazing at the sky. '_She truly is an angel, a vision from heaven, MY vision from heaven.' _Inu Yasha thought to himself before going up on the roof himself. "Uh, Kagome," Inu Yasha called as he walked over to her. Kagome just sat up a bit and leaned on her fore arms to listen, "What're you doing?"

"Oh, I just come up here when I have free time to gaze at the stars and think. Come, join me." Kagome invited as she patted the spot beside her with her hand. Inu Yasha shrugged and lied down right beside her. Inu Yasha glimpsed at her, then at the stars. But what he saw confused him. "Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked. "Yes?" Kagome responded. "Why do you come look at the stars when there are hardly any at all?" "Well, to be completely honest," Kagome whispered, now turning a small shad of pink. "They remind me of…you, kinda. Because when I look at them, I can picture you sitting in your tree, lying under the same stars as me, and it makes me feel better."

Inu Yasha lied there dumbfounded. '_She thinks of me, even when we aren't together, even when we're two eras apart? Kagome, I didn't know you cared that much. I do the same thing.' _"Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered, "Let's make that one our star, okay?" Kagome pointed to the shiniest star in the sky, the North Star. Inu Yasha smirked, "Okay, that's our star." Kagome smiled to herself and just sat there, enjoying the moment.

Then, Inu Yasha spoke. "Kagome," Inu Yasha called. Kagome turned her head to look at him. "Yea…" But she couldn't continue because something caught her lips. Kagome's eyes shot open in shock. Inu Yasha had grabbed her lips with his in the moment. '_OH MY GOD!' _Kagome thought, '_He's kissing me! ME! Not Kikyo, ME! Oh, this is too good to be true.' _But she stopped thinking and returned it. Kagome then rolled over a bit so her side was on him. This just made Inu Yasha happier and he wrapped his arms around her. Kagome then rested her hands on his shoulders and pulled there bodies tighter, making the moment more emotional.

After two minutes of that, they let go for air. They then drowned in each other's eyes again. Then, Inu Yasha spoke up, "That's for earlier." Kagome just smiled. "If that's what I get for making you what," Kagome teased as she poked his nose, "then I'll have to make you wait more often." Inu Yasha smirked. "As long as I get what I want, I'm happy." Kagome then gave a small chuckle, then lied down in his arms. They stayed like that for a while, until Inu Yasha noticed a shooting star. "Kagome, Kagome, LOOK! A shooting…" But when he looked at her, she was asleep.

Inu Yasha moved her hair behind her ear and whispered, "I guess that makes it mine, huh?" He then kissed her on the cheek and looked back at the sky. '_I wish Kagome were mine for now and always.' _Inu Yasha wished. He then picked Kagome up, jumped into her bedroom, brought her to her bed, lied her down under the covers, kissed her good-night, smiled to himself, then sat down and leaned up against her closet door, right where he could see her. "Sleep well, my precious Kagome." Inu Yasha whispered before drifting off into a dream-fulled sleep of him and Kagome together.


	7. Morning After

The next morning, Inu Yasha woke up to the sunlight in his face. He slowly opened his eyes. "G'morning Kagome." Inu Yasha yawned. But when he looked around, she wasn't there. Inu Yasha freaked out. He looked around the room and noticed he left the window open. So, he jumped up to the roof, she wasn't there. He jumped back into her room and ran around the upstairs franticly, he couldn't find her. '_Did she get kidnapped?!' _Inu Yasha thought, '_No, she couldn't have. I would've heard her scream. She must be somewhere around here, I know it!' _So, Inu Yasha ran around the house screaming "KAGOME!" like crazy!

He ran through the kitchen and heard somebody call him "Inu Yasha what're you doing?" the voice asked. "No time to talk I gotta find…I know I'll find her by scent!" Inu Yasha exclaimed. He started sniffing around and found himself staring at some fanned-baby blue thing. So he sniffed higher to find an odd looking…something. Then he sniffed higher and he came to a curve, skin-colored. He started sniffing it and heard a giggle. He then pulled back to see Kagome with her hand over her mouth, trying to suppress her laughter. "Sorry Inu Yasha," Kagome coughed out, "I'm not laughing at you, it just tickled." Kagome tried to catch her breath as quickly as she could.

Inu Yasha stared at her to figure out what he was sniffing. The 'fanned-baby blue thing' was a knee-length baby blue skirt that fanned out at the bottom a bit. The 'odd looking…something' was her top. It was one shade darker then her skirt; it was a tube top with a band around the top of it as sleeves. '_Can she ever look bad? I don't think so; she's WAY too perfect. Just the way I love it.' _"Uh, g'morning Kagome." Inu Yasha repeated. "Oh, uh, good morning Inu Yasha. Um, what was all that about?" Kagome asked a bit confused.

"Oh, I was, uh, looking for, uh, (sigh), for you. I woke up and you weren't there and I…was…worried." Inu Yasha admitted. "Oh Inu Yasha, thanks." Kagome smiled. She then gave Inu Yasha a quick hug. Inu Yasha then wrapped his arms around her and smirked. "If I had known worrying about you meant getting this much attention, I would've done this a long time ago." Kagome just giggled. "C'mon, give me a hand, okay?" Kagome asked as she let go of Inu Yasha and headed towards the stove. Inu Yasha's smirk grew bigger, "K." He responded.

Kagome then felt something grab her hand. She looked down to see a hand on hers. She then looked up to see Inu Yasha with a huge smirk on his face. "What?" He said, the smirk not moving, "You said you needed a hand." Kagome just gave him a smile and said, "You know what I mean." "Oh, do I now?" Inu Yasha smiled as he pulled Kagome closer to him in a tight embrace. Kagome just giggled and responded, "Well, you should." "Hmmm, I got a better idea." Inu Yasha exclaimed. He moved his lips towards hers. They were so close; they could feel the other's breath. They were almost able to crush their lips together when…

**__**

SCREECH! The stove went off. "Oh!" Kagome yelled as she let go of Inu Yasha and ran to the stove. Inu Yasha just watched as Kagome raced from one thing to the next. '_You'd think SHE was the half-breed here.' _Inu Yasha thought. He was just about to smile when Kagome slipped and two things went flying in the air. Inu Yasha then sprung into action. He ran behind Kagome and helped her up, then grabbed the two objects that flew. Fortunately for Inu Yasha, he crossed his arms over, making it look like he was hugging her.

Kagome caught her breath and looked up at Inu Yasha. He was staring at her with one of his devilish grins. He walked forward a bit, still with Kagome in his arms, and placed the things on the counter. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and moved to her lips. They both closed their eyes and kissed…for one second before…

**__**

DING-DONG! It was the doorbell. Inu Yasha let go of the kiss and growled "Damn all these interruptions." Kagome just giggled and responded, "Why let them bother you?" Then they both smiled. Inu Yasha leaned down again until… **_DING-DONG!_** "Grrrrr, go get the damn door." Inu Yasha growled. "I'm sorry. But I promise I'll make it up to you." Kagome promised as she gave Inu Yasha a very quick kiss on the lips and went to the door. Inu Yasha smiled and yelled down the hall to her. "You better keep that one. I'm holdin' ya to it!" Kagome just giggled. All that was heard down the hall was, "I bet you are. Don't worry, I always…gasp! OH MY GOD!"


	8. Surprise, First Flashback

Inu Yasha jumped and looked at the door. There he saw a guy who looked to be Kagome's age and he was hugging her! He had short dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. '_Is that 'Hobo'?' _Inu Yasha thought, upset. Then, what he saw next made him want to strangle the kid and cry. Kagome hugged him back, kinda like she had hugged him earlier. Inu Yasha's ear drooped a bit. '_Wh-what's going on here? _He thought. _I thought she loved me. Well, I'm…I'm gonna get to the bottom of this right NOW!' _So Inu Yasha walked up behind Kagome with his arms crossed over his chest so the boy could see him.

"So," Inu Yasha bellowed loud enough to make the two teens let go of each other and look at him. "Is this 'Hobo'?" "Hobo…? Oh, you mean Hojo. No, I'm not him. The name's Ryo. Nice to meet ya!" Ryo held out his hand for Inu Yasha to shake, but Inu Yasha just stared at it, snorted, then glared at Kagome. "Care to explain?" He said with such anger and rudeness, he was lucky she didn't 'SIT BOY' him on the spot. But instead, Inu Yasha noticed she had a very odd emotion on her face right now. It looked like…sadness. Inu Yasha was now confused, but held his face.

Ryo took a look at both of them and decided he should do something. "Uh, how about we go inside and talk?" Kagome just nodded and Inu Yasha gave one of his world famous "Feh" and walked inside with Kagome right behind him with Ryo on her heel. They all sat down in the living room. Ryo sat on the love seat. Inu Yasha sat on the couch. Inu Yasha was waiting for Kagome to sit beside him and he could tell this 'Ryo guy' did too. But Kagome shocked the both of them and sat on the sofa-like chair instead.

They both stared at her in shock, but Ryo quickly cleared his throat and spoke, "So, 'mind telling me why you're here?" Inu Yasha then snorted. "I'd like to ask you the same thing." Ryo then shrugged. "Well, it's only fair. So, I'll go first. Do you wanna help explain, Kagome?" Both guys were now staring at her like a hawk. Kagome shrugged and responded with, "I dunno." Ryo just looked away while Inu Yasha turned to him. "Right," Ryo whispered, "I'll do it. Add anything if you want Kagome."

"Now," Ryo began, "It all started when Kagome and I were little…"

!! Flashback !!

It was the first day of grade one. Ryo was walking around school, not knowing where to go or what to do. His mom dropped him off because his dad was always away, even for his first day of school, and his mom had an important meeting to go to, so she didn't even have time to walk him to his class. He was walking around trying to find 'Rm. 210'. He had it written down so he'd remember, but not even memory could help him find it. "Sigh, I'm lost" Ryo exclaimed. "You are?" asked a voice from behind. "Want some help?" Ryo turned around to see a girl his age with raven-black hair and chocolate brown eyes in a purple dress with pink bows on it. "Uh, yes please."

"Okay, wutcha need help with?" the girl asked. "I need to find 'Rm. 210'." Ryo explained. "Well, you're in luck. That's my class. I'll take you there." The girl exclaimed. "Really? Thanks a lot. I thought I'd be running around the halls all day until the bell." Ryo cheered as he followed the girl.

"So," the girl called back to him, "What's your name?" "My name is Ryo. What's yours?" Ryo asked. "My name is Kagome. Hey, wanna be friends?" Kagome asked impatiently. "Okay!" Ryo exclaimed. "Cool. C'mon, don't wanna be late for class." The two kids raced to their classroom before the bell rang.

!! End of Flashback !!

"So…you're here because you two were childhood friends and you stopped by for a visit?" Inu Yasha asked to see if he understood. "Well, there's a bit more…" 


	9. Remember Anything Else?

"I'm not following you." Inu Yasha told Ryo. "Well, listen." 

!! Flashback !!

It was now summer vacation. Ryo and Kagome had just graduated from grade seven. Ever since grade one, these two have been best friends. But as they got older, they were inseparable. People kept saying they were a couple, but they would deny it saying they were just friends because people didn't bring them down. They stood together for almost everything, from helping each other with problems to helping each other understand things the other couldn't. They especially loved to hang out. Their favourite place to go was festivals. Any festival that came to town, they were there. They especially loved taking part in all the big events. At the festival for the end of school, Ryo and Kagome had just won the fishing game. They had won all the fish and were going to set them all free. They ran behind the festival to the park and found a little pond for the fish. Kagome dumped them in while Ryo sat for a rest. When Kagome finished setting them all free, she sat down beside Ryo on the grass. She then looked up at the sky and saw the moon. It was full. "Hey Ryo," Kagome called, "Look at the moon. Isn't it beautiful?" "Yeah, it is. And the stars look a lot brighter then they normally do, don't they?" Ryo pointed out. "Yeah they do. It's such a perfect night, eh Ryo?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, but you wanna know what's even more perfect?" Ryo asked. "Oh c'mon. Nothing is more perfect then this." Kagome exclaimed as she lied down on the grass and looked up at the night sky. "Yes," Ryo lied down beside her and whispered. "you are." Kagome blushed at this. "C'mon, we both know no body's perfect." "No body but you." Ryo spoke softly when he said this. He then sat up and looked into her eyes. "Kagome," Ryo sounded serious. "What is it?" Kagome asked, sitting up too. "Well, we've known each other for along time, right?" Ryo reminded. "Yup. And I think we have the best friendship ever." Kagome smiled as she looked up at the moon again. "Well, what would you think… if we… took it… higher?" Ryo asked, now blushing. Kagome gasped and looked at him in shock. "Are…are you…serious?" Kagome asked. "Only if you want to." Ryo spoke quickly. "Ryo…" Kagome whispered quietly, "Of COURSE!" Kagome jumped at him and hugged him tight. Ryo smiled. "Thank you Kagome." "No no, thank you." 

!! End of Flashback !!

"So…you're…her…old ex-boyfriend…coming by for a visit?" Inu Yasha growled through his teeth. Inu Yasha looked at both Kagome and Ryo and they were avoiding eye contact with anybody. "Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something here?" Inu Yasha asked. "Well, you see…" "No Ryo," Kagome finally spoke, "I should tell at least a little bit of the story. (sigh), okay now…" 

!! Flashback !!

The worst news had come. Ryo's parents had gotten a job offer in America, meaning Ryo had to move. The worst part about it was it was only a month after Kagome and Ryo had gotten together. The limo driver was instructed to let Ryo have one last talk with Kagome. Kagome and Ryo were hugging and crying their eyes out. "You won't forget me, will you?" Kagome asked through sobs. "Of course NOT!" Ryo yelled as loud as he could through tears while looking into her eyes. "I could never forget you Kagome. No one could. So cheer up. Don't make it harder then it already is, please, for me." Ryo begged. "Okay." Kagome said with a fake smile. "You will write to me, won't you Ryo?" Kagome asked hopefully. "Sorry, I can't. My dad said I'm taking over half his business now and he won't let me get distracted." Ryo explained sadly. "But you'll do whatever you can, right?" Kagome asked even more hopeful then before. "Of course. I'll do everything humanly possible to communicate or come back to you. Promise." Ryo promised, new tears forming in his eyes. "Oh, RYO!" Kagome hugged him harder, sobbing her eyes out. "I wish you didn't have to go (sob, tear). No, actually, I'm glad you're going," Kagome whispered while looking him in the eyes, "You'll get to spend time with your dad and you'll gain new experiences. You'll have a blast Ryo, I know you will. You make fun out of everything. I just wish we see each other again someday." "So do I Kagome, so do I." They gave each other one final hug before Ryo rode off into the sunset, headed for a plane that would take him to his new home, America. 

!! End of Flashback !!

"Oh, now I get it." Inu Yasha growled at the end of the tale. "You two love each other, right?" Ryo looked up at Kagome hopefully. "Well, I still love Kagome. But…does Kagome love me?" Both guys turned to Kagome for an answer, both very hopefully. Kagome just responded with a shrug and a comment, "You'd been gone for so long, I kinda gave up waiting." "Kagome, I've been doing everything I could to get back to you. I even tried slipping my dad a sleeping pill so I could get back here! What more do you want?" Ryo asked. "I need time." Was Kagome's response as she walked upstairs. 


	10. SOS! Please HELP ME!

Kagome was back on the roof, trying to think. This is so unfair. I love Inu Yasha so much, but Ryo…is a different story, a more complicated story. I mean, I used to love him, but…I never thought he was coming back. I hoped for two and a half years and he comes back in three! How was I supposed to know? My heart gave up on him when I fell in love with Inu Yasha. But…now that he's back, I dunno. Oh my, why doesn't somebody… "Uh, Kagome?" Someone called her out of her thoughts. Kagome looked over to see Inu Yasha climbing onto the roof. "Out thinking again, huh?" Inu Yasha spoke softly as he walked over and sat down beside her. "Yeah, I need it big time." Kagome responded. "Well, uh, Kagome, how would you feel if…I…went back…to the feudal era?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome's eyes shot open at this. "WHAT?! NO! You CAN'T!" Kagome cried. "Kagome, you and Ryo need to solve this yourselves. I don't wanna get in the…" Inu Yasha was getting up while saying this, but something grabbed his sleeve and wouldn't let go. Inu Yasha looked down to see Kagome on the verge of an ocean of tears squeezing his sleeve. "Please," Kagome whispered, "Don't go Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha looked at her and knew he couldn't now. He brought one knee to the ground and leaned on the other one. He was right in front of her, staring her in the eyes. "Why? Why don't you want me to go Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked confused and worried. "Do you care about me?" Kagome asked. "Wh-what?" Inu Yasha asked, a bit shocked by her question. "Do you care about me Inu Yasha?" Kagome repeated. "Are you doubting me or something?" Inu Yasha asked, not sure why she was asking him. "Answer ME! DO YOU CARE ABOUT…" "YES, DAMMIT! I DO!" Inu Yasha yelled in her face. "You do?" Kagome asked, a bit shocked. "Yes. I worry about you when you go home, when were on the quest, when you're without me." Inu Yasha explained. He looked up at Kagome to find her dumbfounded. "I'm sorry Kagome, I shouldn't have put that on you. I'll go now." Inu Yasha went to get up, but Kagome pulled him down. "Don't go." She repeated herself again. "Why not? Why don't you want me to go?" Inu Yasha demanded. "You said you care about me, right?" Kagome pointed out. "Yes." Inu Yasha agreed. "Then," Kagome said as tears started to flow, "Don't leave me here alone." Kagome was now crying. _ 'What's going on?' _Inu Yasha asked himself in thought. '_She makes it sound like I'm leaving her here to die or something. Does she really want me to stay THAT badly? My poor Kagome, what you must be going through right now. I feel so sorry for you. I wish I could do something. I wanted to leave 'cause I thought that's how I could help you, but you want me to stay. What should I do?' _"Do you think if I stay, that'll help Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked. "I don't know," Kagome responded truthfully, "But it would make me feel better." Inu Yasha gave Kagome a small smile. "Well, if it would make you feel better, I'll stay." Kagome's eyes suddenly lit up a bit and she hugged Inu Yasha as hard as her crying body could. "Thank you so much Inu Yasha." Kagome whispered in between sobs. Inu Yasha picked Kagome up and sat her in his lap. He rocked her back 'n' forth a bit to help calm her down. Inu Yasha whispered one thing into Kagome's ear to help calm her some more; "Shhh Kagome, I'm here now. It's gonna be okay." 


	11. Ryo's True Ways

Inu Yasha was able to catch up with Kagome half way down the stairs. He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. "Awww, you caught me." Kagome pouted. Inu Yasha chuckled a little. '_She looks so cute like that.' _"So Kagome, what did you dream about?" Kagome turned to Inu Yasha to see a smile on his face. "Wuh-oh! I was talking in my sleep again, wasn't I?" Kagome asked while turning as red as a ripe red tomato. "How'd you know?" Inu Yasha asked. "From the million times you've pointed it out, I'm surprised you didn't just say 'Kagome, you need a mussel when you sleep' or 'Hey you said blah blah blah in your sleep and it was sooo funny'." Kagome said, mimicking Inu Yasha. "I wouldn't say that!" Inu Yasha spoke loudly. "Alright, alright, calm down. I…" Kagome couldn't finish what she was saying because still on the love seat, was Ryo.

__

'Uh-oh!' Inu Yasha thought as he placed Kagome down at the bottom of the steps. _Here it comes. _"Um, Ryo, how long are you staying here?" Kagome asked. '_Wow! She didn't freak out. She's obviously bottling it up as well as she can. _Inu Yasha was worried a bit. "Uh, 'til Friday or Saturday." Ryo responded. _Oh good, only a…hey! That's how long we're here. Dammit! This sucks! Wait, he said Friday or Saturday, right? We're staying 'til Sunday morning. If I can get him to leave on Friday, Kagome and I can have Saturday all to ourselves! Yes! Now, what's my plan?' _"Well, you can spend those night on the pull-out couch." Kagome offered.

"Okay," Ryo agreed, "But where's he gonna sleep?" Ryo asked. "The name's Inu Yasha, and I'm sleepin' in…" But before he could continue, Kagome covered his mouth and said "his tent." Both guys stared at Kagome like she was a drill Sargent in the army. One not liking the sounds of it and one not trusting it. "Uh…in his…tent. Oh! Right! I understand now!" Ryo exclaimed. "You do?" Kagome asked, not sure where this was going. "Yeah, dog-boy told me all about why he's here." Inu Yasha just growled while Kagome stared at him in shock. "He did?"

"Yup," Ryo said, "All about the festival and you helping out. You always were kind-hearted, Kagome and I see it hasn't changed a bit" Kagome just stared at Inu Yasha in confusion. Inu Yasha just bent down to her ear and whispered; "And you think I don't listen." Kagome just looked back and forth between both of them. "Right, and can anyone refresh my memory of this?" Kagome requested. Inu Yasha fell over anime style while Ryo just stood there with a smile on his face. "Sure Kagome, I'll refresh your memory. I'm here because…" But Kagome stopped him. "No, I meant on the festival." Kagome explained.

"Oh right, well, according to silver boy over there, you volunteered to let some of the cast members of this weeks feudal festival stay at your house. And apparently he's your new best friend." Ryo said the last part between his teeth. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha in confusion and tilted her head. Inu Yasha stared at her and winked. Kagome then understood. "Oh yeah. Sorry, I just, uh, woke up from my nap." Kagome explained. Ryo then gave a dark glare to Inu Yasha "Nap, huh?" Inu Yasha saw this and returned it.

Then, Kagome remembered something. "Oh! I made a months supply of food for us. Hold on, I'll re-heat it." Kagome then raced to the kitchen, leaving the two guys behind. The guys just stared at each other like they wanted to kill each other. "So hentai, you spying on MY future wife when she's ASLEEP?" Ryo accused. '_Man, does this guy ever sound like the mangy wolf.' _Inu Yasha thought. "No, I wasn't spying on her, I was…uh, going to the bath…room. And she ain't your…whatever." Inu Yasha fought back. "You don't know what a wife is?" Ryo asked, looking like he was about to explode with laughter.

"Uh…uh…in my…uh, home town, we don't have wifes." Inu Yasha lied. "Well, I don't care. Just know this ya festival freak hentai," Ryo turned serious, "Kagome WILL be MY WIFE! Even if I have to…" "Come 'n' get IT!" Kagome yelled from the kitchen. Ryo just smiled and walked into the kitchen. "We'll finish our little talk later." Inu Yasha heard Ryo say that and it made him wonder. '_I wonder what he was gonna_ _say.' _Inu Yasha thought as he headed into the kitchen, ready for anything, ready to protect Kagome from that creep.


	12. Video Game Problems and the Goshinboku

**Tuesday**

The next day, things were a bit better. The day went by very well. It was already eight o'clock at night. All they did all day was watch t.v., talk about the past few years and last but not least, play Sota's video games. But the day was too peaceful for it to last, especially with Ryo and Inu Yasha. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CHEATED?" Inu Yasha yelled at Ryo, who had accused him of cheating. "YOU CHEATED! I SAW YOU! YOU TRIED TO KICK ME TO THROW ME OFF!" "Uh, guys, c'mon now. It's just…" "I DIDN'T TRY TO KICK YOU, YOU DUMB ASS LIAR! I BARELY KNOW HOW TO PLAY!" "Uh, guys…" "HA! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY AT ALL! HA HA!" "Guys!" "SHUT UP, YOU JACK ASS!" "GUYS!!!" Ryo and Inu Yasha looked over to see Kagome with anger written all over her.

"It's just a VIDEO GAME! YOU TWO CAN'T EVEN GET ALONG OVER A VIDEO GAME?! THEN WHAT WAS THAT IN THE OTHER ROOMS, HUH? LIES?! WELL, I'M CERTAINLY NOT GONNA DEAL WITH YOU TWO WHEN YOU'RE LIKE THIS! I'M OUT!" Kagome stormed out of Sota's like she was gonna kill somebody. The two boys looked at each other, then felt bad. Suddenly, Ryo got a look of confidence on his face, got up and left.

__

'Man, that sucked.' Inu Yasha thought. '_I mean, Kagome's right, it's just a game. I didn't have to go and make a big fuss about it with Ryo! I know! I'll clean the dishes for her! Yeah, she'll be glad about that, I mean, the piles are mountain high! On second thought…no, I'll do It, for Kagome.' _So, Inu Yasha got up and went to the kitchen and walked over to the sink. All of a sudden, he saw Kagome outside under the Goshinboku. She was staring up at it like it was gonna take her away somewhere, exactly where she wanted to be. '_Please, give me a sign. ANY sign. I need help with my decision. I don't know. I don't know._

'I know! _Whoever_ _apologizes to me first, is the one who cares about me more. So, I'll talk to them. And if neither apologizes to me, they're both DIED! I swear! I'll…' _"Uh, Kagome?" Someone called. '_Oh! It's Inu Yasha! Oh, I hoped it would be!' _Kagome turned a bit to face him. "Yes Inu- oh, hello Ryo." Kagome was a bit disappointed. "Uh, can I…come over?" Ryo asked a bit nervous. Kagome smiled a bit. _He hasn't changed in some ways. _Kagome thought to herself. "Sure, come." Kagome called. Ryo was very happy. He ran over there faster then a cheetah hunting its prey.

"Well well well, your speed hasn't changed either." Kagome whispered the last part so low, not even Sesshomaru would've been able to hear her if he was standing right in front of her. "Nope, I thought I need it in case I had to chase you." Ryo joked. "Your humor hasn't changed, you're speed, what has changed with you Ryo? You've been here for two days now and I never asked about what's changed." Kagome remembered. "Well, we talked about a lot at the table, but the only thing I think that's changed is your feelings." Ryo responded. Kagome looked back up at the tree. "I guess you're right," Kagome agreed, "in a way." Ryo stared at her confused. "Wutcha mean?" He asked.

Kagome looked back at Ryo. "Ryo," she began, "I loved you so much, then you left. I'm not blaming you for leaving, I'm just saying you did. It hurt so much when you left; I gave up on the whole thing. Then, my new friends, Yuka, Ayume and Eri, tried setting me up with Hojo numerous times and it didn't work. Then, Inu Yasha came, and…" "Wait, you fell in love with festival guy? You love dog boy more then me?" Ryo was shocked.

"Actually, uh, Inu Yasha also goes to my school and, uh, um, delivers our news paper. So, I see him a lot." Kagome tried to make him believe it. "Huh? I thought you had to move around with the festival in order to be apart of it." Ryo exclaimed. "Well, Inu Yasha's…brother has a lot of power, so he got him a job with the festival whenever they come to town." "Then why is he staying at your house?" "Uh…uh…um…his house is being renovated and my mom volunteered." Kagome shook with all the lying she was doing. "Oh, I see. So, you don't love him?" Ryo asked in hope.

Kagome stared at him with a blank expression. Then, she turned to the Goshinboku. "Ryo, you see this tree?" Kagome asked. "Yeah." Ryo answered. "This tree is my favourite spot on this whole ground. This tree, when I'm near it, makes me feel relaxed, pure and safe. For Inu Yasha, I think it's like a place where he can escape from it all, ya know, like his second home. I think that's the thing we have most in common, this tree." Kagome explained cheery. "That's the thing you have most in common? Well, I defiantly can't compete with that. Oh no! What'll I do now? I'll never win you over now!" Ryo exclaimed sarcastically. Then, he burst out laughing.

Kagome wasn't laughing though, she was mad! "Wuh-RYO! HOW DARE YOU! I SHARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING ON EARTH WITH SOMEBODY AND YOU LAUGH?! I'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND YOU, RYO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome yelled angrily and turned her back to him. Ryo suddenly stopped laughing. "Kagome, if you think that, you obviously haven't looked in the mirror, have you? And I mean EVER!" Kagome was confused. She turned her ear towards him to hear what he had to say. "What?" Kagome asked. "Kagome, remember when I said you were perfect?" Ryo asked.

Kagome smiled. "Remember? That's one of the few reasons I held on that bit longer, waiting for you…to return…to me." Suddenly, the smile disappeared, but one on Ryo's face appeared. Kagome suddenly felt something pull her back. She looked up and saw she was in Ryo's arms, well, arm. He was digging his other hand in his pocket. "Kagome," he whispered, "I want you to hold onto those memories that made you hold on right now, okay?" Kagome nodded. "Now," he continued, "I want you to close your eyes and stick out your left hand." Kagome did as she was told.

Kagome felt Ryo grab her hand and slide something on it. "Okay, open your eyes." Ryo spoke softly into her ear. Kagome opened her eyes to gaze at her hand and she couldn't believe it.


	13. These Are Inu Yasha's Confessions

On her ring finger, was a 28-karat diamond ring with a gold base. Kagome was shocked and surprised out of her mind. "R-ry-ryo I don't know what to-to say." Kagome sputtered out. Ryo then turned Kagome around to face him and looked into her eyes. "I do," Ryo said in a husky voice, "Say you'll marry me." "WHAT?!" Kagome was freaked out now. Ryo then bowed in front of her on one knee, took her hands in his and proclaimed, "Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me? Become my wife and stay my soul-mate?" Kagome stared at Ryo, the ring, then the sacred tree. She then turned back to Ryo and answered with "I need time."

Ryo got up, still looking her in the eyes, shrugged and simply said, "Hey, that's what I'm here for, to give you time, and the festival." Ryo just walked over to the house to give Kagome time to think. Kagome stared at the tree questioning herself on what to do.

Kagome walked in the house almost an hour later. She then remembered she had dishes to do. So, she decided to do them now to get them out of the way. She walked into the kitchen to find them done. Kagome was shocked. '_Did Ryo do this? No, the dishes don't even look wet. Well then who could've…(gasp)! Was it…Inu Yasha? Did he do this while I was outside with Ryo? Awww, he's so sweet. Huh? What's this?' _Kagome walked over and bent down in front of the sink. There was a piece of glass on the floor. '_Better throw this out before someone steps on it.' _Kagome thought, so she walked over to the garbage can and opened the lid. '_Huh? What's this now?' _Kagome looked in and saw one of the plates in the garbage, broken.

Kagome was confused, but then thought of something. She ran over to the sink and looked up. Yup, the window was open, he heard everything. Kagome felt bad, then worried. '_What if he left?' _Kagome ran around the house looking for him. She didn't realize she ran right by Ryo three times. Kagome then ran to her room and slammed the door open just in time to see Inu Yasha about to jump. When he heard the door open, he looked over to her with hurt in his eyes. "Oh, hey Kagome," Inu Yasha whispered. "Bye!" "NO! WAIT!" Kagome didn't realize it, but she moved so fast, not only was she able to stop him; she was able to close her door with the wind pressure.

Kagome grabbed his ankle and wouldn't let go for anything. "What do you want NOW?" Inu Yasha spat, "Shouldn't you be thinking about becoming mates with Ryo? Well, unlike you Kagome, I don't NEED to think about it. GOOD-BYE!" He tried to jump, but she wouldn't let go "Ugh," Inu Yasha turned to face Kagome, "What're you…" "Is THIS what you're mad about, HUH?" Kagome asked angrily as she shoved her left hand in his face, showing off the ring. "Well, guess what buddy, if you heard a word I said or watched a single thing, you would've known I defend YOUR ass out there." Inu Yasha was shocked to hear Kagome curse.

"Wh-what did you say?" Inu Yasha asked in a shocked tone. "You heard me!" Kagome yelled, "Now get back in here so we can TALK!" Inu Yasha, a bit scared, did as he was told. He slipped into her room, closed the window and sat on her bed, shaking a bit. Kagome just watched him and stood in same spot. "Now," she said as she stood there with a calmer expression, "Why are you so mad?" Inu Yasha then stopped being scared and returned to being angry. "WHY? **WHY?! **I'm MAD because you just told Mr. 'I'm-better-then-everyone' Ryo that you'd THINK about becoming his MATE! Why SHOULDN'T I be MAD?!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Because it's not like YOU love me or anything, you love Kikyo." Kagome yelled back, this upsetting her a bit. "Kikyo? KIKYO?! Is THAT what you think? That I LOVE KIKYO?! HA! NEVER! Well, never again." Inu Yasha responded. Kagome was struck. "Wh-what did you just…say?" "I said I don't love Kikyo!" Inu Yasha repeated himself. "Then…then do you love anyone…now?" Kagome asked, full of hope. "Yup. In fact, I've already decided when I'm gonna ask her to be my mate." Inu Yasha exclaimed cheery. "Really? Congratulations! I hope you two are gonna be happier then me! Now, we'll both have somebody! That's great!" Kagome cheered, faking so badly, not even a four-year-old would believe it.

"Yeah, it'll be great. In fact, ya know what, you've gotten me so worked up, I'm gonna ask her right now." Inu Yasha sounded fearless. "Well, see ya someday soon!" Kagome turned around and walked towards her desk. Suddenly something spun her around. Kagome looked up dumbfounded to see Inu Yasha and before she could say anything, Inu Yasha asked, "Kagome Higurashi, will you be my mate?"

Kagome was shocked. "Wh-wh-what did y-you…" "Kagome would you be my life mate?" Inu Yasha asked again. "Inu Yasha, I would love…to say yes, but I…don't wanna hurt Ryo. But if I say yes to him, I'll hurt you. I don't know what to do." Kagome sounded sad. "I'm sorry Kagome, I shouldn't have done that." Inu Yasha apologized sadly. "No no, it's okay," Kagome comforted, "At least I know you love me now." Kagome just smiled and hugged Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha hugged her back and asked, "But do you love me?" Kagome pulled away, stared him in the eyes and answered, "Of COURSE I DO! Who WOULDN'T? You're like my savior from all this mess. You're just…amazing." Inu Yasha smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips, like a quick peck.

"So," Kagome smiled as she walked over to the window. She looked back at Inu Yasha with a devilish grin, "Did ya hear about the weather?" "No," Inu Yasha answered, "What about it?" "I heard it's gonna be really cold tonight. They said stay in doors." Kagome tested him. Inu Yasha then caught on. He also smiled greatly. "Really? Well then, don't I deserve more protection then just the walls for saving your life numerous times, as you put it?" Inu Yasha curiously and anxiously asked. "Hmmm, well," Then a thought struck Kagome. She looked like she was in a seducing mood or something, "the only other warmth I've got is my bed," Kagome turned to her side and pointed to it, showing Inu Yasha a nice side view of her, "and my body heat." Kagome then turned to face him again and wrapped her arms around her waist and rubbed up and down her sides.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to…BEAT YOU TO THE BED!" Inu Yasha exclaimed as he moved like the wind and was under the covers, leaning against the wall, snuggling the pillows. "Hey you didn't even give me a chance!" Kagome squealed playfully. Kagome jumped onto the bed right beside him on top of the covers, bending over him where he could see fair amount of cleavage. Inu Yasha smirked, then stroked his chin, "Now," he whispered, "something's wrong here. Now what is it? Oh yeah!" And in one quick motion, Inu Yasha pulled the blanket from under Kagome to the end, making her fall on her side right beside him, then pulling the covers over both of them. Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha shocked and pleased.

"I've always preferred body heat, especially yours." Inu Yasha admitted. "Really? I'll have to remember that." Kagome giggled. Inu Yasha smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good night, my precious Kagome." Inu Yasha whispered in her ear, his hot breath roaming over her body. "Good night, my special hanyou Inu Yasha." Kagome replied as she drifted into sleep. Inu Yasha heard this though, and was glad. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her once on the lips before drifting into sleep.


	14. Festivals Always Were Their Favourite

**Thursday-**

The Festival

Inu Yasha, Kagome and Ryo did nothing but watch moves on Wednesday. They spoke very little and never made eye contact. But, Kagome and Inu Yasha both heard 'it'd be cold for the whole week', so they shared Kagome's bed each night. On Thursday morning though, Inu Yasha woke up differently. Inu Yasha, from under his eyelids, saw a light gleaming at him (Ya know, when you know when it's dark or light with your eyes closed). He slowly opened his eyes. He looked and saw Kagome lying beside him, on her side facing him, her back against the wall this time. But what woke Inu Yasha up saddened him.

Inu Yasha saw Kagome's hands on his shoulder. But what woke him up, was the sun's reflection off the wedding ring Kagome got from Ryo. Inu Yasha's ears drooped down 'til they touched his head. '_Man, I wish she'd take that thing off. Doesn't sharing a bed mean WE'RE together? Maybe Kagome's different. Maybe Kagome's a…no, Kagome's WAY too pure to be…THAT! I know what she's doing. She's just trying to be nice to Ryo since she's up here with me. (sigh), Kagome's too good to be true. She's a perfect angel. She always put everyone before her…self._

'(GASP!) That's it! It's just like she said before. She doesn't want to be with Ryo 'cause she'll hurt my feelings. But she doesn't want to be with…me 'cause she'll hurt Ryo. I've GOTTA find a way to get RID of him! But…how? I better think of something soon, tomorrow's the new moon!'

Later that night at the Festival

Inu Yasha couldn't be happier. He was accepted, undercover, as a half-breed at this festival, everyone was happy and Kagome looked like she was a princess in the feudal era. She was wearing a light pink kimono with three magenta-colored lines swirling around on it. There were circles the same color as the swirls with small red and white fish in the middle with small morning-sky blue bubbles around. The wrap was a molten pink and she wore a headband that was the same color as the wrap. Inu Yasha couldn't help but drool a bit.

Kagome saw this and smiled to herself. '_Hey, I should wear this kinda thing more often.' _Kagome thought happily to herself as they walked around the festival, having a good time. Suddenly, Ryo snapped both of them out of their naughty thoughts with something they forgot, "So, what does Inu Yasha do here exactly?" Kagome and Inu Yasha froze on the spot. They both looked at each other, then faced Ryo. "Uh, he, uh…" "I, uh, um, uh…" "He helps…" "Run the talent show!" Inu Yasha exclaimed. "Yeah, so I better get over there. See ya!" Inu Yasha waved as he headed towards the stage. As he passed Kagome, he whispered, "I should've listened to you more often before." And was gone.

__

'Heh. To bad he figured out too late.' Kagome giggled to herself, then turned back to Ryo. Ryo just smiled at her. "What?" Kagome asked, her smile still on her face. "Nothing," Ryo responded, "But I wanna show you something. C'mon." Ryo then grabbed Kagome's hand, coincidentally, it was the hand with the ring on it, and dragged her somewhere. Kagome's face then turned from happiness to curiosity. "Where are we going?" Kagome asked. "Somewhere we haven't been to in a long time." Ryo answered.

When Ryo finally stopped, Kagome had to catch her breath. "Okay," Ryo spoke softly, "We're here." Kagome looked around and gasped, then smiled. It was the same place Ryo had asked Kagome to be his girlfriend those few years ago. Everything was still the same, too. The only difference was there was no full moon and not as many stars. Kagome turned to Ryo and smiled. Ryo blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "So, uh," Ryo piped up as he pointed to a spot by the pond with his other arm, "Shall we sit?" "Sure." Kagome nodded and walked with Ryo over to the edge of 'their' little pond.

As they sat down, Kagome gasped. Ryo was worried. "What? What's wrong?" Ryo asked. "Oh, nothing's wrong," Kagome assured, now smiling, "It's just…look." Kagome pointed to the pond. Ryo looked at what she was pointing at and smiled. Two of the fish they had released into the pond were still there. One was orange with giant black spots all over it's body and the other was like a silver color with light blue giant spots all over it's body. They looked like they were playing a fun game of tag. Ryo then pointed to the orange one. "Ya see that one?" Ryo asked Kagome. "Yeah." Kagome answered. "That's the male fish. The silver-like one is the female."

Kagome stared at him in shock. "How do you know?" Kagome asked, astounded that Ryo could tell the difference. "Well," Ryo began, "The male fish is always bigger then the female fish and as you can see, the orange one is bigger." Ryo then turned to Kagome to see her confused. Ryo then let out a sigh and answered her thoughts; "In America, I took a class in marine biology." Kagome's face then looked blank and she looked out at the water, then the sky. Ryo followed her gaze to the sky and smiled to himself. '_Even though it's practically empty right now because the moon's almost disappeared,' _Ryo thought, '_She still enjoys it like it's a painting of beauty, like her.'_

They sat there in silence for a bit, just gazing at the sky. Then, Ryo finally did something he thought he should've done a long time ago. Ryo faced Kagome and moved in a bit. "Kagome," Ryo whispered, almost in her ear. Kagome turned to face him. "Yea…" was all she could say before Ryo's and her lips met. Kagome's eyes opened wide in shock, but Ryo just sat there, eyes closed, enjoying the moment. He tried to put his arm around her, but Kagome put her hand over his and pushed it to the ground. Ryo smiled and intertwined his fingers with hers. Kagome finally closed her eyes, but broke the kiss after a few seconds after that. They both caught their breath and looked at each other.

"I've been waiting so long to do that, Kagome," Ryo explained, "But you seemed like it was nothing except for those few little moments. What's distracting you Kagome? I mean, this whole week, all you've done is avoid me." "No I haven't!" Kagome protested. "Yes you have. You don't sit near me at the table or on the couch; you sit beside dog boy. You don't help me with the video games; you help silver hair over there. You didn't let me pick more then one move but let festival boy pick FOUR! Is he distracting you from me?" Ryo asked, sadness could be seen in his eyes. "NO! Of course NOT!" Kagome boomed.

__

'But, he does make an excellent point.' Kagome thought to herself, '_I DO always sit beside Inu Yasha, I DID let Inu Yasha get more movies then him at the store when he doesn't even know what the heck they are, AND I'm secretly letting Inu Yasha share my bed with me at night behind Ryo's back! And here I said I should be fair to both of them when the truth is…I've been siding with Inu Yasha this whole time. Ryo's even still my boyfriend if you look at it the right way._

'I mean, when he left for America, we didn't break up. And even though I gave up waiting for him with my mind and body, I didn't give up in my heart. Even though at the beginning I seemed said, but when he first walked through that door, I did hug him because I was glad to see him. I just acted sad because my head was so confused. My heart's feelings and my mind's thoughts and conscious were having a war inside me. One side saying 'Be glad', the other saying 'Kick him out the door while you still have a chance', but I couldn't decide, and I still can't. I still love Ryo, but I'm now in love with Inu Yasha. They both love me, and I love both of them, but I've been neglecting Ryo. I REALLY owe him now.' 

Ryo now thought that Kagome was ignoring him again, so he got up, put his hands in his pockets, took one last look at the sky and started to walk back to the festival. "Ryo," Ryo heard Kagome call. Ryo sighed and turned around to look at her. He saw Kagome run over to him with a sad and guilty face. Kagome then ran right up to Ryo and kissed him on the lips. Ryo was shocked, but didn't have time to respond because it was like a quick kiss. When Kagome let go, Ryo looked at her with happiness written all over his face.

"I'm sorry." Kagome finished, still looking sad and guilty. Ryo just smiled, wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her hair back to behind her ear and whispered into it, "Hey, I could never get mad at you Kagome. Now c'mon, let's go see how Inu Yasha's doing." With that said, they walked together to the festival, happy that the other one didn't hate them.


	15. The Beginning of a LONG Night

**Friday**

The New Moon

The festival ended way past midnight. When they got home, everyone slept where they were suppose to, meaning Inu Yasha slept outside. But instead of a tent, he slept in his tree. Inu Yasha was a bit hurt by this, but thought Kagome only did this to decide quicker, so he let it slide to earn himself some points. The day went by okay besides that. Everyone had a good time. They went to the movies to see something about a samurai who was the only one left of his people, travelling to avenge them by killing the lord of a very powerful tribe. They didn't think they'd enjoy it, and Kagome thought the sound would be too strong for Inu Yasha's ears, but it was okay. They then went out to dinner (Ryo paid the bill) then went home.

It was now sunset and Inu Yasha was transforming. Inu Yasha thanked kami that they were finally home and made a break for the bathroom, saying he was finally gonna get rid of the demon-like part of his outfit. Kagome and Ryo were left outside, by themselves, looking at the Goshinboku. "Kagome," Ryo began, "what's so special about this tree? Why does it mean so much to you…and so much…to him?" Kagome looked at Ryo in confusion. "Huh? Wutcha mean?" Kagome sounded like a child who didn't understand what she was being asked. Ryo then looked Kagome in the eyes with the most serious face she had ever seen, even more then Inu Yasha when he fights Sesshomaru. "Kagome, what's so special about this TREE?!" Ryo yelled in Kagome's face.

Meanwhile, In the Bathroom

Inu Yasha had just splashed his face with cold water when he heard Ryo yell something about a 'TREE'. Inu Yasha then turned his head to the door. '_What was that about?' _Inu Yasha thought, '_Even without my demon ears, I could hear that. But I wonder what's going on? And if Ryo's there, where's Kagome? Something in my gut tells me she's involved in that. I'm gonna go check it out.' _So, Inu Yasha cleaned up as quickly as he could so he could check out why Ryo screamed and where Kagome was.

Back to Outside

Kagome was now freaked. '_Ryo normally is so calm and quiet, now he's fiery and…and…scaring me. Talk about attitude change. He said he wants to know why the tree is so special to me AND Inu Yasha, but why?' _"Wuh-why Ryo?" Kagome asked, a bit afraid of the consequences of her action. "Because, even though we got closer over today then the beginning of the week, you still seem a lot happier around the freak-o'-nature." Ryo responded. "Inu Yasha is NOT a freak of NATURE!" Kagome yelled back in protest. "Really Kagome? The guy didn't wanna take of those demon decorations because 'they were cool'. If you ask me, demons are stupid murderous beasts with no sense of mercy. Sure, I love costumes as much as the next guy, but…" "Obviously not enough." Kagome whispered, unaware she had spoke loud enough for Ryo to hear. This made him furious.

"Ya know Kagome, you've changed a lot." Ryo spat out. "ME? **ME?!!** You're the one who's changed. You would never talk to me like this or even CONSIDER being rude to me like you are right now. If you ask me, you're the one who's changed Ryo and from the sound of things, not for the better." Kagome choked out, now tearing a bit. Ryo saw this and felt bad. "S'rry Kagome. I just wanna know what's so special about this tree so I can share it with you too." Ryo explained. "Sorry Ryo, I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand." Kagome said with a calmer voice now that she had whipped her eyes of her tears.

"WHY WOULDN'T I UNDERSTAND?" Ryo yelled, his anger rising up again. "BECAUSE IT'S SOMETHING BETWEEN ME AND INU YASHA, NO ONE ELSE!" '_Well, and Kikyo.' _Kagome admitted. "Well then," Ryo whispered calmly, approaching Kagome. And with each step he took forward, Kagome took back. "I guess I'll just have to take you to America with me when I leave tomorrow morning so 'he' won't interfere with us ANYMORE!" Ryo yelled as he ran at Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes and stood there, knowing she could never out-run Ryo and afraid of what he would do if she did run.

After nothing came, Kagome looked up and was shocked. Inu Yasha, now in his human form, was blocking Ryo from Kagome. Kagome took that as an opportunity to run away, but she wanted to see what was going to happen, so she ran to the side. Kagome ran far enough so Ryo wouldn't be able to catch her (because Inu Yasha would stop him before he even got a quarter of the way), but close enough where she could see everything perfectly.

"You AGAIN?" Ryo roared before pushing Inu Yasha away. Inu Yasha and Ryo landed far away from each other. Ryo and Inu Yasha exchanged ice cold glares before Ryo spoke. "You should mind your OWN buisness, demon freak." "Kagome IS my business, especially when you are threating to take her away AGAINST her will. For a guy who loves her, you sure don't know how to treat her, especially since you called her perfect once. Has that changed over a little jealous, Cupid?" Inu Yasha teased. Ryo started to get REALLY pissed off. "You picking a fight with me, fluffy pants?" Ryo bellowed at 'fluffy pants' in furry. "Anytime, anywhere." Inu Yasha responded.

"Good, how about now?" Ryo requested as he jumped at Inu Yasha with his hand already balled into a fist.


	16. The Fight For Her Kagome's Decision

Inu Yasha dodged the blow by jumping up above him then kneeing Ryo in the back. Ryo fell to the ground, but jumped right back up. He then punched Inu Yasha in the jaw and sent him into the ground. Then, Ryo elbowed him in the stomach. "What is it with all my enemies and hitting my in the STOMACH?" Inu Yasha yelled as he pushed Ryo off of him and onto the ground. Ryo did a front flip to get up, only to get kicked in the gut and sent back onto the ground on his butt. '_He's lucky I don't have my powers right now or I'd skin his skrony little neck for what he did to Kagome.' _Inu Yasha thought. "Damn you." Ryo whispered.

"Sorry, can't do that. I'm already damned for the many thoughts I've had of me KILLING YOU!" Inu Yasha exclaimed as he ran at Ryo, ready to deliver the match's final blow. But unfortunately, Ryo dodged it by sliding under him. Then, Ryo spun him around to face him while he was still in the air and hit him across the face, forcing Inu Yasha back before he could do anything. When Inu Yasha landed, he wiped the dirt of his face with his sleeve. '_Damn, he's good.' _Inu Yasha thought.

"Impressed?" Ryo asked, almost like he could read his thoughts, "I've been trained in all forms of martial arts. America has everything, even the best martial arts trainers money can buy." "Well you may been trained in 'America'," Inu Yasha said the last word trying to sound like Ryo was saying it, "But I've trained my whole life to defend myself against EVERYTHING, so I don't need you to lecture me on who's had the better TRAINING!" Inu Yasha then pulled out Tetsusaiga in its scabbard and it Ryo with it. Ryo flew into a tree and smacked his head against the trunk.

Inu Yasha then put Tetsusaiga (with the scabbard) back to where it normally was and headed for Kagome. Kagome smiled and went to meet him until she saw something. "Inu Yasha, WATCH OUT!" Kagome warned. "Don't worry Kagome, the guy IS pretty thick headed, but there's NO WAY he…" But Inu Yasha couldn't finish his sentence because he was now unconscious. The last thing Inu Yasha thought before going unconscious was '_DAMN RYO! OH NO! KAGOME!_'

Ryo was standing behind Inu Yasha's fallen body with a smirk on his face. "Heh heh heh. I also was trained to master how to kill a man with a single touch. Man, you have not been through really training until you've TRIED to master that. But of course, you wouldn't know, now would you? Here Kagome, take your filthy excuse for life." Ryo exclaimed as he kicked Inu Yasha's body at Kagome. His body landed right at her feet. Kagome quickly dropped to her knees and cradled Inu Yasha in her arms.

"Ryo, YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Kagome screamed, tears slowly escaping from her eyes. Ryo just shrugged his shoulders. "Hmpf. Wutcha gonna do about it?" Ryo asked, in a threating tone. Kagome then lightly dropped Inu Yasha on the porch, got up and approached Ryo slowly. "Awww, my future wife is gonna try to fight me. How cute! Well, it's your choice." Ryo said as he got into position.

"You're right Ryo, it IS **MY **decision. And you know what I've decided on?" Kagome asked as she walked right up to him and put her arms around his neck. "What my sweet?" Ryo asked happily, slowly putting his arms around her. "I don't love you and I don't want you here anymore." Kagome answered. Ryo's arms froze half way around and his eyes opened wide. "Wh…" Ryo couldn't continue because Kagome did something she didn't know she could do until right then and there. In one quick moment, Kagome got her index finger on her right hand, pointed at Ryo from around his neck and let loose the small ball of energy she was storing at her fingertip while she was talking to him.


	17. Let Kagome Explain Everything

Suddenly, In America

A boy with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes was slowly waking upon his bed to the light of the sun. When he had finally woke up, he scanned the room and jumped up in shock. He was in his own room. He ran to his window and opened his shutters. He looked outside and knew where he was. He was in New York, America. The only thing he could think of to say was "NOOOOOO! KAGOME!" 

Back at the Sunset Shrine

A boy with silver hair, fangs, claws, a sword made from his father's fang and demonic power was also slowly waking up to the sun's light. As he slowly opened his amber eyes, HE also scanned the room HE was in to find out where HE was. He was in the bedroom of the owner's grand-daughter, lying on her bed, alone. He sniffed the air to find her by scent. But just as he was sniffing, she walked in through the door. "Hey Inu Yasha," the girl called, "how are you feeling?" "Uh, fine," Inu Yasha answered, "but how am I in your room and on your bed? I don't remember walking up here last night. In fact, the last thing I remember is…" "I brought you up here." The girl explained. "Y-you…you did? B-b-but…how?" Inu Yasha asked. "I just carried you up the stairs." The girl responded. "But how could…" But Inu Yasha couldn't continue because the girl put her finger over his lips "Shhh," she soothed, "No more talking. I made you breakfast. Your favourite, ramen!" Inu Yasha didn't need a second invitation. "Okay," Inu Yasha accepted as he took the bowl from the girl, "Thanks Kagome." "Your welcome." Kagome responded. Like usual, though, Inu Yasha finished his ramen faster then anything Kagome had ever seen. But as soon as Inu Yasha finished, he asked the one question Kagome knew he'd ask as soon as he got the chance, "So, where's Ryo?" Kagome looked Inu Yasha in the eyes very seriously when he asked this. Inu Yasha's eyes then opened wide in shock. "Oh no, don't tell me…I killed him." Kagome couldn't help but drop her serious face at this and laugh. Unfortunately for her, Inu Yasha didn't like that she was laughing at him and he had a very small bit of ramen left. Kagome was about explain until…**_ SPLASH!_** Ramen hit Kagome in the face. "Hey!" Kagome yelled. She was about to give him the 'no-throwing-food-in-my-bedroom' speech, until Inu Yasha shocked her out of her mind. Inu Yasha licked the ramen off of her face. Inu Yasha was now chuckling a bit at Kagome's expression. She looked like she was shocked, happy and confused. "I-Inu…Ya…" but before she could continue, Inu Yasha kissed her fully on the lips. Kagome just sat there, shocked out of her mind AND spitless, then remembered it was Inu Yasha, and responded completely. Inu Yasha then wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They suddenly ended up lying on her bed, side by side, facing each other, lying like they did when they shared Kagome's bed. They let go of each other and looked into each other's eyes. Then, Inu Yasha asked, "So, I guess I didn't kill him?" Kagome giggled slightly and answered, "No, you didn't. I sent him away." Kagome answered. This shocked Inu Yasha. "How?" Inu Yasha asked. "I don't know exactly. He hurt you, I called him a monster, I walked over to him, hugged him and zapped him." Kagome explained. "Uh-hu…" Inu Yasha responded, "so, where did you send him exactly?" "Well, I just wanted him to go back home where I would never see him again, so I guess he's there." Kagome guessed. 

"Well, that's good," Inu Yasha whispered. He then nuzzled her neck, "I'm just so glad YOU'RE okay." Inu Yasha admitted. Kagome smiled and hugged him tighter. "Thanks Inu Yasha, but I was worried about you too. So, I guess we're both glad." Kagome pointed out. "Yeah…Hey! Wait!" Inu Yasha froze. He slowly moved his head back to look Kagome in the eyes. "D-does th-that mean, y-you…" "Yes Inu Yasha, I choose to be your mate." Kagome smiled.


	18. When 2 Become 1, They Become Mates

Inu Yasha was overwhelmed with joy. He kissed Kagome hard on the lips. That one kiss was full of so much love, passion and lust, that you would think these two people held all the love in the world. Inu Yasha then let go of Kagome to look at her…and to explain a few things. "Kagome," he whispered, "you don't know how happy you've just made me. I don't think ANYONE has ever or will ever be as happy as I am right now." Kagome smiled. "You've done your share too." She responded. Inu Yasha then began to tell Kagome something, "Kagome, there's one small problem I don't think you'll want to accept to." Inu Yasha whispered, now looking sad. Kagome now looked sad as well. "What is it? You should know by now that I'll do anything you want me to do," Inu Yasha looked up at Kagome in shock, "that's not disgusting like 'strip for me for yen'. But I know you wouldn't do that." Inu Yasha then whispered, "Kagome, in order to be my mate officially forever, there's two things you must agree to." Kagome looked at Inu Yasha in confusion, but spoke just as softly. "Go on." Inu Yasha was now nervous. "Well, okay," '_Just do it fast and get it over with.' _"Kagome,inorderforyoutobemymate,wemustmateandthenImustmarkyoubybitingyourneck.Themarkwilleventuallydisappear,butthenmyscentwillbeonyourneck,soifademontriestodoanythingtoharmyouinanywayortakeyouastheirmate,theywillknowyou'vebeentaken." Inu Yasha ended it by catching his breath. Inu Yasha looked up to see Kagome blank, no expression on her face at all. Inu Yasha bowed his head in shame and was about to apologize when… "And you thought I wouldn't accept?" Inu Yasha looked up in shock to see Kagome with that devilish smile on her face. Inu Yasha blinked a few times then pulled Kagome's hair behind her ear and whispered, "Thank you, now, lets get started." And they began. 


	19. SundayTime To Go Home

**Sunday – Morning**

Kagome had just finished packing her bag and was ready to return to the era she know knew has home. Kagome had decided she'd live with Inu Yasha in the feudal era from now on. Of course, she'd come to visit her family every so often, but she left them a note saying she'd be back, don't quit her out of school and she explained how Inu Yasha and her were now 'mates'. Kagome gazed at the note with a happy face. '_Well, bye guys, I'll see you soon.' _And Kagome was out the door. Inu Yasha was sitting on the lip of the well, the well shrine's door open, looking out for Kagome. When he finally saw her locking the door, he sighed with relief. "Finally!" he yelled to her as she made her way to the well. "I thought you'd never come out. Man, you were taking forev…" Kagome cut him of with a kiss on the lips. When they let go Inu Yasha looked dazed a bit. "Uh, what was I saying?" Inu Yasha asked. "You were saying how cute you think I look in this kimono." Kagome lied as she spun around in the kimono she had worn to the festival the other night. Inu Yasha smirked. "Right, you can't fool me Kagome," Kagome lowered her head in defeat, and sadness. "But I will let you know, your body does look really sexy in that, I can see your curves and…uh, maybe you shouldn't wear that…" "Oh, C'mon." Kagome chuckled as she dragged into the well. "But Kagome…" Inu Yasha whined as they floated through time. Kagome kissed him quick on the lips and whispered, "I'm yours, only yours, no one, not even death can take me away from you." Inu Yasha smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist as they descended. But Kagome wasn't thinking about Inu Yasha or the feudal era or their adventure, her last thought as they landed was '_I wonder how Ryo's doing now.' _****

Sequel: Coming Soon!


	20. Author's Note! MUST READ OR ELSE!

****

Author's Note:

Hey every1! I LUVED ur reviews. U people r sooo kind. I'm gonna post da sequel after another short story. My next one is called "Save Tonight.", based on the song. I won't give u a summery of the next story, but I'll give u 1 on the sequel

"Everyone is happy in the feudal era. So happy, that nothing could possibly go wrong, right? (SNORT) Ya right. When Kagome goes 'off for a walk' when she's actually going home for an hour or two while Inu Yasha's takin a nap and she doesn't tell anybody, what'll happen when she can't return? What'll the gang do to find her? Do they even know what ERA she's in when she goes missing?"

Hope u find it interesting. PLEAZ check out my next 1 and review, and I'll start on da sequel A.S.A.P.!! Thx! Luv ya'll da friend way! C ya!


End file.
